ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Games/Looney Tunes Cruise
Looney Tunes Cruise is a party video game released in 2003 by Disney Interactive Studios and Warner Bros. Games based on the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies franchise. It have the choice between a "short cruise" and a "long cruise". In the "short cruise" players simply select a minigame to play. In the "long cruise", players are characters on a board-game style board and must try to collect "party favours". Party Favours/coins are awarded for each minigame won. Plot The Looney Tunes are off on a long-awaited long cruise. Unfortunately for them, the magnificent Tunes find themselves stuck on the bottom deck of the boat. They develop a plan to get out, however, in which they set up fun mini-games in their cabins to earn party favors. Players use the party favors to unlock mini-games and battle their way up five decks, eventually leading to First Class. The player can assume the identity of six Looney Tunes (Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Donald Duck, Goofy Goof and Porky Pig) as they make their way to the upper decks of the ship. Mini-Games 'Beach Speeders' Host: Tom Cat Description: 'Drake's Burners' Host: Ludwig Von Drake Description: 'Mental Madness' Host: Lola Bunny Description: 'Cannon Fodder' Host: Daffy Duck Description: 'Fight Club' Host: Donald Duck Description: 'Pigsed' Host: Porky Pig Description: 'Dune Buggies' Host: Wakko Warner Description: 'Looney Unicycles' Host: Goofy Goof Description: 'Samba dos Amigos' Host: José Carioca Description: 'Doggy Dish' Host: Pluto Dog Description: 'Too Cute For You' Host: Dot Warner Description: 'Outta Gas' Host: Gossamer Description: 'We Got to Have...Money' Host: Scrooge McDuck Description: 'Chipmunk Party' Hosts: Chip and Dale Description: 'Rhythm Mayhem' Host: Taz Description: 'Mailivery' Host: '''Clarabelle Cow '''Description: 'Shuffle Chalk' Host: Pinky and the Brain Description: 'Slippery When Wet' Host: Mickey Mouse Description: 'Rat Race' Host: Speedy Gonzales Description: 'Speed Bingo' Host: Bugs Bunny Description: 'Holing Hole' Host: Charlie Ant 'Stage Fright' Host: Chicken Boo Description: 'Shoe Shopping' Host: Daisy Duck Description: 'Stinky Cheese' Host: Jerry Mouse Description: 'The Nutty Game' Host: Slappy Squirrel Description: 'Gunslinger' Host: Panchito Pistoles Description: 'Tug O' War' Host: Minnie Mouse Description: 'Market Maker' Host: Yakko Warner 'Bone Island' Host: Spike Bulldog Description: 'Asteroid Belt' Host: Marvin the Martian Description: 'Plane and Simple' Host: Launchpad McQuack Description: 'Oldboy' Host: Skippy Squirrel Description: 'Goodstatue' Host: Bobby, Squit and Pesto Pigeon Description: 'House Imbalance' Host: Rita Cat and Runt Dog Description: 'Unbearable' Host: Three Bears Description: 'Caked' Host: Gus Goose Description: 'Buzzit Killz' Host: Buzz Buzzard Description: 'Lacking Lackey' Host: Tweaky Da Lackey Description 'Evil Cauldron' Host: Witch Hazel Description: 'Hunting Hunt' Host: Elmer Fudd Description: 'Gunslinger' Host: Panchito Pistoles Description: 'Food Fight' Host: Newt Dog Description: 'Gumball Drops' Host: Huey, Dewey, and Louie Description: 'Lights Out' Host: Droopy Dog Description: 'Natural Disaster' Host: Otto Von Scratchandsniff Description: 'Soft Diving' Host: Wally Walrus Description: 'Power Boatin '''Host': Blue Aardvark Description: 'Rocket Driving' Host: Wile E. Coyote Description: 'Short Circuit' Host: Doctor Pete Lorre Description: 'Sling Ball (aka Precision Painter)' Host: Foghorn Leghorn Description: 'Spinball' Host: Minerva Mink Description: 'Ticklin' the Ivories' Host: Sylvester Pussycat Description: 'Swamp Frights' Host: Gabby Gator Description: 'Cooler' Host: Mr. Strange Person Description: 'Uncaged' Host: Granny and Tweety Description: 'Shootin' 'Em Up' Host: Yosemite Sam Description: 'Wait in the Line' Host: Hello Nurse Description: 'Baby Protection' Host: Mindy and Buttons Description: 'Horsin' Around' Host: Horace Horsecollar Description Voice Cast Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Games Category:What If?